Zoe Carpenter
Zoe was a university student. She's the sister of ruby addict Archie Carpenter and good friends with Sarah Barnes. In 2007, fellow fresher Will Hackett tried to tie Zoe to the roof. It didn't work, so he left. In 2009, for one of her degrees, she included some of Sarah's work in her own. She sadly left the soap in 2010 when the police thought she was guilty of the murdering of Sarah Barnes. She returns in April 2017 to attend Amy Barnes' funeral. Characterisation Zoe is a former student at Hollyoaks Community College, where she studied Film Studies. Channel 4 publicity describe Zoe as "the bubbly student" and make note of her many bad choices in life and failed relationships. Biography Background Born in 1987 to Graham and Christine Carpenter, Zoe is the older sister of Archie Carpenter. During her time at secondary school, Zoe was overweight and self-conscious. She sought comfort in her teacher and fell in love. The pair began an affair, which was never discovered. While at school, Zoe also had a relationship with Joe Spencer, who had arrived in Hollyoaks as a student three years before her arrival. Arrival studying Film Studies. She eventually grows closer to her ex-boyfriend Joe. Zoe, Kris Fisher, Joe and Olivia Johnson are in The Dog in the Pond bar when Sam Owen sets it on fire. Zoe escapes but Joe and Olivia die. Zoe has a one-night stand with Zak Ramsey. After rejecting the advances of Will and entering a relationship with Will, Zoe is abused and manipulated by him. He stops Zoe from leaving to study in New York City, resorting to stealing her passport and breaking her hand. He spies on her via web-cam, and drugs her, making it look like a suicide attempt. When Zoe discovers that Will has been spying on her, he ties her up on the college roof and confesses his love for her. Will eventually lets Zoe go and is arrested. A traumatised Zoe leaves to stay with her parents. Relationship with Darren Osborne Zoe starts a relationship with Darren Osborne, When Frankie Osborne fosters a seven-year-old child called Daisy, Zoe gets on well with her and is angry when Darren has her sent away. Zoe ends their relationship, although they go on to reconcile. Darren becomes addicted to gambling and begins to steal Zoe's money. He sleeps with Jessica Harris after they win at a casino. When Zoe discovers this, she ends their relationship again, though helps him through his gambling addiction. Relationship with Mike and Sarah Barnes Sarah invites Zoe to move in with her, however her father Mike is angry to find Zoe using Sarah's sister Amy Barnes' (Ashley Slanina-Davies) room. Kathy Barnes begins to suspect an affair between Zoe and Mike, and throws all Zoe's clothes out into the street. Mike then asks Kathy to move out, He and Zoe sleep together, unknowingly recorded by Ste Hay, who exposes them. Sarah lashes out at Mike and Zoe. She flaunts her older boyfriend Roger Kiddle in Mike's face, which backfires when Roger makes a pass at Zoe and they become an official couple. Sarah is able to forgive Zoe, and comforts her when she has a pregnancy scare. Mike is very upset about the idea of Zoe being pregnant. Zoe visits her old school with Sarah and Nancy Hayton, recalling her relationship with her former teacher. She and Sarah get drunk and sleep together, which they both regret and agree to keep quiet. Their one-night stand is later revealed, however, leaving Mike devastated. He throws them both out, before realising how much he loves Zoe and offering to take her back, only for her to refuse. Sarah's death Zoe goes on a parachute jump with Fernando Fernandez, Steph Cunningham, Gilly and Sarah. Sarah's ex-girlfriend Lydia appears and is jealous of Sarah and Zoe's friendship. Lydia lies to Zoe, telling her that Sarah had attempted suicide after their affair the previous year, and warns her to stay away from Sarah. That night, Sarah and Zoe get drunk and return to their tent, where Sarah makes a pass at Zoe. Sarah reveals that whilst she had not intended to kiss her, Zoe was the only person she had ever been able to rely upon. Zoe and Sarah later discover Lydia's lies and Sarah decides to end their relationship for good during a discussion with Zoe. Lydia overhears the conversation and sabotages Zoe's parachute before the jump in an attempt to kill her. When the parachutes are mixed up by accident, Zoe's deploys successfully, but Sarah falls to her death. Upset, Zoe ends up sleeping with a grieving Mike for comfort. Lydia slits her wrists after planting the knife she had sabotaged the parachute with behind Zoe's bed. Zoe is then arrested in front of Mike under suspicion of Sarah's murder and is later charged. Mike visits Zoe in prison, despite Lydia manipulating him, and Zoe is able to convince him that she was not to blame for Sarah's death. During her trial, Mike tells the court he believes his daughter committed suicide, and Zoe is found not guilty and is released. She then decides to expose Lydia as Sarah's killer. Zoe moves in with Mike and Lydia, and tells Lydia that her feelings towards her have changed. The pair share a kiss, just as Mike and Amy walk in. Mike then tells Zoe to leave. Lydia discovers that Zoe is using her, and plots revenge. On New Year's Eve, she gets Zoe to meet her in a church, so they can admit their 'relationship' to Sarah. Zoe initially goes along with this, but then changes her mind, runs out and is knocked unconscious. Zoe is able to get a confession from Lydia, before running away again. She is startled to see Sarah's grave for the first time. Lydia finds Zoe and stabs her as Charlotte Lau, Dave Colburn and Mike arrive, Mike then cradles Zoe as he calls an ambulance. Departure Zoe recovers, and after inspiration from Hannah Ashworth, she decides to go travelling, along with Kris and Zak. Kris and Zak change their minds, however, due to their girlfriends Nancy and Michaela McQueen. Zoe plans to leave herself, but as she packs her belongings to leave, Mike is convinced to join her. Zoe, Mike and Gilly say their goodbyes and leave the village. In August, six months after leaving Hollyoaks, Zoe gives Kris Fisher and Zak Ramsey an offer to come to London and help her organise a party for a rich person. 2017 short return In April 2017, she returned to Hollyoaks for Amy's funeral along with Mike and Kathy Barnes. When Kathy arrives at Ryan's house, she argues with Mike over allowing Zoe to attend Amy's funeral. Background Infomation *on 8th June 2009, media entertainment website Digital Spy revealed that Lister had quit the soap and would leave towards the end of the year. Speaking of her decision to quit, Lister stated: "It's scary but also very, very exciting. I think three years in a soap is enough to do and you get to a point where you either make a decision that this is what you do or you want to try something different." She also revealed that she had been planning to leave the series one year prior to announcement. See Also *List of appearances *Carpenter family Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:Hollyoaks Later characters Category:Carpenter family Category:Students Category:1987 births Category:2006 debuts Category:2010 departures Category:2017 returns Category:2017 departures Category:Past characters